The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ligularia dentata and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Osiris Fantaisie’.
The new cultivar resulted from an ongoing breeding project that commenced in 1994 in St-Thomas de Joliette, Quebec, Canada when the breeder discovered a unique seedling that arose from seed of Ligularia ‘Othello’ (not patented) in 1994. Multiple crosses and re-crosses made with this seedling and its progeny resulted in the selection of ‘Osiris Fantaisie’ in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under direction of the inventor by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in December of 2004. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Osiris Fantaisie’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.